Road Hog, is born
by tomtin
Summary: We all know the psychopathic man that is Road Hog, what we don't know much about is the man behind the mask Mako Rutledge. How did a once kind family man become a total monster? Questions will be answered and some certain surprise guests may eventually turn up, please enjoy!


"Oh dear." The tall, round man said as he dropped his wrench onto his foot.

"Haha oh Classic Mako rotlege!" A small skinny man replied.

"Its Rutledge, stop calling me by that other name please Tony, anyway its home time, see ya tomorrow."

Mako Rutledge was a mechanic in the outback of Australia, living in a place called junkertown. This place was well known as a dead area to the rest of the country, the land was dead brown and covered with filth, the only people that lived here were junkers and solar farmers, mostly every resident here is someone who wants to be left alone who is holding a hostile attitude for anyone silly enough to interrupt their style of living. However, Mako was well known for being unusually calm and relaxed, despite his huge stature he was a gentle giant.

"Welcome home hunny!" Mako's wife Sarah was always there to greet him after work with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." He smiled, letting off a sigh of relief as he sat on the old dusty couch of their very small house.

"I made your favorite, pork chops!"

"Thanks, where is Darien hiding by the way?"

"Your son is out practicing with that lasso he found in the scrapyard, he really wants to learn how to do that thing you do."

"It's hardly a great skill, I have very good aim when it comes to roping in the toys and stuff he lays out on the wall for me, for a kid I guess that looks cool but when will that ever by handy in life unless he's planning to be a cowboy?"

The couple giggled on the couch for a while before Darien came in shouting about how he managed to hook something with the lasso, Mako said he was proud. They all sat down and watched a film together and enjoyed a relaxing night in.

The next day Mako was at work, he was looking through a stained and cracked window watching the dirt outside be carried around by the harsh winds covering everything in a horrid colour while the eerie sound that whistled through the broken glass was somewhat peaceful to his ears, but then he heard a man speak and turned to notice the TV was on, they were talking about giving up the Australian omnium where he and his family live to the omnics to hopefully start a long-term peace accord, and how the plan of action has already started taking place.

"Oh shit Mako, did you hear that?" Tony asked struck with fear.

"Go home, be there for your family that's what I'm going to do now" Mako ran out the door then realized something.

 _Wait, this is the perfect time to use that._ He ran back through the building to a locked store room and busted the door down. _There you are._ He picked up a gun that was entirely custom made, he has been working on the 'scrap gun' as he calls it for a while now, to defend his family if the omnic war ever spread to his territory. Now more than ever, he will need a weapon.

He finally got home and saw three standard omnic's trying to break into his house. He punched one and pinned it to the floor, he shuddered as he felt the cold hard metal connect with his over-sized knuckles, he assumed that hit had did more damage to himself than the omnic.

"Leave my family alone!" Mako yelled, pulling out his gun and using it to its full extent.

The omnics went down, he burst inside to find Sarah crying by the door, she was obviously stood behind it trying to stop them from getting in.

"Are you-"

"Mako quick, Darien is in the scrapyard behind the house, save him, please!" Sarah cried out.

Mako ran through the dark dank area, covering his eyes with his hands as the mini dust storms were making it hard to see while the smell from the rotted place made things even harder to bare but nothing was going to stop this mountain of a man from reaching his son.

"Oh god, Darien!"

His son was cornered by an omnic, he was screaming for help, Mako ran towards him but knew he wouldn't make it in time, that's when he looked down and noticed something next to him among all the trash, it was an incredibly long chain with a massive hook at the end, he knew what to do. He took a deep breath, stared at his foe, and threw out the hook grabbing the omnic by the waist and pulling it back towards him, before the machine got too close Mako drew his scrap gun.

"Never mess with my family."

He destroyed the deadly robot, his son looked towards his dad stood among a new pile of metal and rubble that he had just created, heavy breathing but looking victorious.

"Dad, you saved me!" Darien grabbed his dad and help him close.

"I may not be the toughest guy out there, but when it comes to you and your mother I will stop at nothing to protect you both."

Mako returned home knowing it wasn't safe here anymore, luckily he knew exactly where everyone from his town was going to flee to as there would only be one safe place left, the massive facility where the omnium fusion core was built. Rushing to the garage and getting out his custom chopper he and his family got on and began to ride to what Mako hoped would be a safer place.

"Hunny…" Sarah's voice was hard to understand, she was crying too much. "Are we going to be safe?"

Mako paused before answering. "Don't ask silly questions, this old man still has some fight left in him yet you know." He tried to sound reassuring instead of straight up answering her honestly as he knew he didn't have a real answer yet.


End file.
